Year of the Starsign
by Lucky Amulet
Summary: One year after the game's plot, an old enemy reappears and is somehow connected with this new mysterious girl. Will she end up being an ally to the heroes or will she sent them to the stars?


The night on the planet of Kovomaka was very beautiful. The moon and stars were shining very brightly, illuminating the night sky. Currently at Kovomaka prestidged Will O' Wisp Academy, a dance was being held in honor was the sun's rebirth one year ago. Many of the students were enjoying themselves by socalizing, enjoying the refreshments or dancing with others.

"RAAAAAAAAMENNNNNNNNNNN!" a shril voice said, getting the attention of a boy wearing a pure white tuxedo with blue eyes and brown hair tied back into a low ponytail. The source of the voice coming from Lassi, a rabbitmorph girl who's hair was currently down and was wearing a yellow dress that stopped above her feet. Right now she was running across the floor towards Ramen, who ran into just seconds later. Ramen quickly got up from the floor, straighten out his pants and helped Lassi up.

"R-Ramen would you like t-to dance with me?" Lassi asked the him. He looked down at her and dropped to her eye level.

"Thanks for the offer Lassi but not thanks." He answered leaving Lassi sad and disappointed. As much as Ramen liked the idea, it probably wouldn't be a good idea because the hugh height difference between the two mages. He walked across the floor away from Lassi who was still disappointed. It was then that he felt something run into him. He fell onto his back and looked at what he bumped into, a girl with long, dirty blonde hair, dark purple eyes, wearing a black strapless, floor length dress, a gray corset that covered her stomach and a dark gray mark with black elegant, swirl markings decorating it. Ramen very quickly slipped from under her and stood up. He extended his hand out, offering to help her up before she slapped it away and got up by herself.

"Are you ok?' she asked Ramen. He nodded his head in response. The mysterious girl then turned around and started walking away from him. Ramen catches up with her.

"Have we met before?' he asked.

"I don't think so." she replied.

'So you don't go to school here." he said. She nodded. 'Then why are you at this school dance?"

"My 'father' is thinking of enrolling me into this school and wanted me to socalize with some of the other students." she replied. Ramen immediantly stops.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" he asked her. The girl stops and turns to face him.

"If you must know,it's Kuroi." Kuroi replied. Ramen walks up in front of her and extends his hand out.

'I'm Ramen." he introduces himself. Kuroi's eyes widen under her mask and she looked straight into his eyes. Her mouth shapes itself into a mysterous smirk.

"So you're Ramen.' She said. "I heard a lot about you. Would you like to talk somewhere else." Before he got to reply, Kuroi started pulling Ramen's arm, dragging across the room. She searched throughly before finding a balcony over looking the meditation garden. Once outside, Ramen noticed a dark glow surrounding Kuroi, obviously giving away that she was a dark magic user.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Kuroi asked looking at the night sky.

"What?" Ramen asked back.

"The stars." She answered. "Aren't they beautiful tonight?" Ramen looked up at the sky and saw that she was right. They were beautiful. "Sometimes I look up there and then I fell better."

"Yeah I guess they can have that kind of effect on people." Ramen said to her.

* * *

><p>Back inside the room, Lassi looked around, looking for Ramen.<p>

"What's wrong Lassi?" Lassi turned around and behind her was Sorbet, wearing a blue dress with frills identical to her regular outfit, and Pico, wearing a poorly put on red tuxedo.

"It's Ramen I can't find him anywhere." Lassi answered.

"Well maybe he left the dance early" Pico guessed.

"Pico, if he had left, he would have told one of us if he did" Sorbet said and she was right. If he was to leave, he would have told at least one of them and he/she would have told the others but they heard no such thing from anyone yet.

"Are you looking for Ramen" asked Chai who was wearing wearing a green tuxedo. "I said he saw Ramen go out to balconey with a strange girl." Lassi reacted quickly and ran to the balconey. There was no way Ramen would just go out somewhere romantic with some girl he probably didn't know. She stopped in her track quicker then a car in an accident , Chai was right, Ramen was with a strange girl. At the moment she wanted to cry but something caught her attention. Kuroi put a hand behind her back and then a small,glowing scythe appeared in her hand. Lassi ran back to the others, afraid of what will befall Ramen

* * *

><p>Kuroi's mouth contorted into a mischevious smile once more. She turn to Ramen, who was still gazing at the stars.<p>

"I know I saw her before." Ramen thought to himself. "The only question is where have I seen her." At that moment, sharp pain ripped through him from his chest. he looked down, piercing him was a glowing scythe. Blood started coming out, staining his formal wear for the night. He started to feel weak from the blood loss and soon enough he fell onto the stone floor and fainted. Kuroi laughed with victory and madness, it was interupted when she was hit by a hugh block of ice. She turned and saw all of Ramen's friends standing in the balconey's entrance/exit.

"Well this was fun but I'm afraid I have to go." Kuroi said as she got up on the handrest of the balconey. Then she turned and jumped off the extremely high place. The six went over to see if she made it but there was no sign of the girl anywhere.

"She escaped." Pico said, punching a nearby wall.

"RAMEN!" the young rabbitmorph yelled, noticing the condition her friend was in. The blood stain on his formal wear was growing dnagerously bigger by the seconds.

"We should take him to the imfirmary." Chai suggested. "Nurse Chocolate might be able to save him." With that suggestion said, Sorbet and Pico grabbed one side of the light mage carried him through the dancehall. As they walked through, every student gasped or scream in horror at the injuried mage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile outside the school, Kuroi was making her escape into the woods. After a few more mintues of running, she stopped and sat on nearby stump. She looked at her shoes and noticed that one of the heels were missing. It probably broke off during her escape. She takes off her mask, and waits for a couple of minutes before she heard the sounds of tripping and someone cursing.<p>

"Did you do it?" she turned and face the person who's face was covered by the shadows.

"I managed to get him and in the chest too." Kuroi reported.

"Good job Kuroi." he said to her. "However in case he does survive his injuries, you'll need to intflitrate the school and check on him."

"Yes, Master Chard." She said with an evil smirk.


End file.
